Korir
Korir is the Jarl of Winterhold. He doesn't approve of The College of Winterhold, and his opinions are typically ignored by the other Jarls. He resides in the Jarl's Longhouse of Winterhold. If banished from Winterhold, he will reside in Brunwulf Free-Winter 's house in Windhelm with his family. Personality Whatever optimism might have once lived in Korir’s heart was beaten down by decades of hearing how much better things used to be before The Great Collapse. However he continues to serve Winterhold dutifully as its staunch protector in these troubled times. Quotes *"It wasn't enough that the College still stands, now the damnable Empire has Winterhold. I hope they all freeze to death." Interactions Helm of Winterhold If the Dragonborn asks him for work, he sends them to recover the Helm of Winterhold, hoping to improve the standing of Winterhold. This helm may be found at one of following locations: *Hob's Fall Cave *Fort Fellhammer *Yngol Barrow *Yngvild *Driftshade Refuge *Hela's Folly *Snow Veil Sanctum *Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos *Saarthal *Ysgramor's Tomb NOTE: If the Helm of Winterhold is in Yngol Barrow and the player has not yet cleared that dungeon, the dungeon's final boss, the Yngol Shade, will be replaced by a generic boss-level Draugr, and the dungeon's unique helmet, the Helm of Yngol, will be removed from the game entirely. Becoming Thane In order to be named Thane of Winterhold you must do this quest and then help 3 residents of Winterhold with the quests they give you. Quests *Find the Helm of Winterhold *Becoming Thane of Winterhold Bugs *Curiously, if you attack Korir if he has been exiled to Brunwulf Free-Winter's House, you will gain a bounty in Winterhold and not Eastmarch. *It is possible that the Jarl will seem to accept the helmet, however the conversation will not go further than the "Here is your reward" line (PC) and you'll be stuck with the helmet. Saving and Reloading in front of him can solve this issue. *The Jarl can send the player on the Helm of Winterhold quest multiple times. *If the Helm of Winterhold is at Driftshade Refuge clearing the area can cause a bug in a Companion's quest that takes place at the same location. See the location page for details. *If you try to complete the Helm of Winterhold quest after completing the Imperial path for the Civil War you cannot give the helm to Korir as he will not talk to you. **It is possible to turn in the Helm of Winterhold to Jarl Korir after completing the Imperial path for the Civil War questline. After the Civil War questline is complete, Korir will be found in Brunwulf Free-Winter's house. The door will be locked. Pick the lock around 4:30 pm and you will be able to speak to Korir to give him the helm, ending the quest. It is a very small window to speak to Korir. Almost any other time you speak to him, he will not give you dialogue options. (Xbox360) *If you choose to award the Imperials with Winterhold during Season Unending then the Jarl will be living in a house in Windhelm and the quest cannot be completed **Attacking Jarl Korir, luring him outside, then calming him with the pacify spell will allow you to speak with him and complete the quest at the price of an easily handled bounty.. **Note: The dialog can be activated if the Jarl is not sitting on his chair. Wait until he stirs the cooking pot in the house in Windhelm and the dialog option to give the Helm of Winterhold will appear. (PC) **Note: Entering the Jarl's house in Windhelm and saving then loading the save will allow you to talk to the Jarl and complete the quest. (Xbox) -unconfirmed Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Nords Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Males Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Jarls Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters